


i'm a little fruity (pebbles)

by BuckyVaRog



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cereal, Cereal Aisle, Crack, Daryl Dixon Has a Dog, M/M, Meet-Cute, Silly, gay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyVaRog/pseuds/BuckyVaRog
Summary: Daryl is interrupted in the middle of a battle to the death (not really, he just can't decide which box of damn cereal to buy).





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt from my friend so, thank him. he's ridiculous, and so am i.

Daryl stands there, basket held limply in his hand, overwhelmed by the cereal options. On one hand, Raisin Bran is better for him, on the other, he’s amused by the Lucky Charms leprechaun. He’s drawn to the bright colours. On the other _other_ hand, Lemmy loves the Bran part of Raisin Bran. But he hates the Raisin part of Raisin Bran. Maybe he can just-

“Are you okay?”

Daryl startles, fists already half-way raised, basket swinging.

“Woah,” It’s the blue eyes he notices first. They’re so blue he internally starts singing Donna Lewis’ _I Love You Always Forever._ “Sorry, you just looked…confused.”

Daryl stares for a couple seconds longer before grunting, tightening his hold on the shopping basket. He turns back to the predicament.

“I can’t decide what to get.”

He hears the man _hmm._

“I like Fruity Pebbles, myself.” A box is pulled down by grabby hands.

“I can’t share those with Lemmy.” Is Daryl’s immediate response and he wishes he hadn’t spoken at all. The other man has a strange look on his face, still kind and soft, but guarded.

“Your boyfriend is picky then, these are one of the best-”

“Lemmy's my dog.” Daryl realizes he’s being a little too loud a little too late, but this guy is ridiculous.

The man’s eyebrows raise so high they might try to hibernate under that silly beanie.

“Well in that case, why don’t you come over to try some of these Fruity Pebbles?” It’s delivered awkwardly, and without, really, any tact.

Daryl feels his jaw drop at the absurdity. “Are ya really trying to hit on me through cereal?”

“Um,” The guy fumbles with the cereal box. “Maybe?”

Daryl looks around, trying to find the joke. The hidden camera. Merle, raised from the dead, ready to laugh in his face. All he sees are empty aisles, and bright boxes shouting at him, and fluorescent lights making his vision go too sharp for comfort.

“Sorry, how ‘bout a cup of coffee?” It’s too much of a question.

“Uh…” Daryl doesn’t know how to respond, but he turns back to the other. Daryl decides he looks like white Jesus, long hair and beard and all. He blames this thought entirely on why he blurts out probably the most idiotic thing ever in response to being asked out on a date. “Are you a carpenter?”

Lots of confusing looks are being thrown between them. Daryl doesn’t know whether to turn bright red or hightail it out of there. Maybe both. Almost definitely both.

“No, why? Is there sawdust in my beard or something?” White Jesus rubs a nervous hand over his face.

“You look like Jesus, if Jesus were white, I mean…” Daryl feels his cheeks heating up for real now.

White Jesus laughs loudly, face going pink as well. “My friends call me Jesus,” Jesus’ smile dims those goddamn fluorescent lights and nearly knocks Daryl on his ass.

“Sure,”

“Sure?” Jesus’ face is confused again.

“I’ll take that cup of coffee,” Daryl mumbles. He quickly grabs a box of Raisin Bran _and_ Lucky Charms. He can treat himself.

Jesus is smiling wide, eyes bright and blue and Daryl might be singing that song again. He’s fucked. 


End file.
